<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Подойди/Closer by WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202552">Подойди/Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021'>WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ2021: визуал G-PG13 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: @Iknoyotl</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caesar Clown &amp; Donquixote Doflamingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ2021: визуал G-PG13 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Подойди/Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>author's accounts\ аккаунты автора — <a href="https://twitter.com/Iknoyotl"></a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="extra-top">
<p></p><div class="center"><table>
      <tbody>
        <tr>
<td></td>
                                                                                      <td></td>
                                                                                      <td></td>
</tr>
      </tbody>
    </table></div></div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>